did he just do that
by timeturneruser
Summary: what happens when harry drops out due to certain events
1. Chapter 1

**Harry was on the train to his 6th**** year and Hermione and Ron just got to together he pretended to be happy for them but really wasn't. He had a crush on Hermione for the longest time but it spend with all the time Ron got to spend with her he won her over. Harry's friend Rebecca he meet in Diagon alley and was exchange student from America. **

**He was sitting in the Great Hall and watched as she was sorted and then his world collapsed as it said slytherin. Harry just stood up and was walking out " Mister Potter the feast is not over so please sit down." The headmaster said. **

**Harry turned and took a deep breath and decided he had a enough he knew he could claim his lordship anytime and it would be now he was going to pull what the twins did. " I Harry James Potter here by drop of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizarding." **

**The whole hall gasped and starting whispering finally Hermione stood and faced him " why Harry? " **

**Harry sighed " you figure it out and if you really want the answer be sure to ask Ron he has one of the reasons and you should figure out the other." **

**With that he vanished he actually just slipped on a ring that he managed to put the cloak in and with it on he could disappear. He didn't come back until the Graduation ceremony and watched as his friends graduating but they didn't see him there. He could tell Hermione wasn't speaking to Ron and Rebecca was still friends with Hermione. **

**He listened in on the conversation as Ron ran up to them " why wont you still speak to me Hermione what did I do? " **

**She turned and faced him what did you do I will explain why wont you tell me what Harry meant as he left I figured out the other one." **

**Ron shock his head " I tell you I don't know I cant figure it out please believe me I don't know he seemed in a crazed state of mind." **

**Harry decided to refresh his memory by using a spell that would play that memory and show for everyone to see. The image popped on the screen. **

**- Flashback- **

**Hermione left the room and the door shout to the room of requirement and he felt better getting the prophecy off my chest. " Hi Ron remember when Dumbledore said Love would be my weapon. I think Hermione is the one I love and will give me the power to do so. **

**With that he left the room Ron was seething and ranted out loud " I don't care who he is I will have something he wont get. I will take the one thing Harry love's I just need a book in how to woo Hermione." **

**With that and a flash a book appeared on the table and Ron looked at the title ' How to woo the bookworm in your life.' **

**- End Flashback- **

**The girls gasped Ron couldn't believe that Rebecca and Hermione slapped him " how could you Harry barely beat Voldmort. He would have been able to do sooner if it wasn't for you and as many people wouldn't be dead. Harry nobody has seen him since we may never see him again how I was so blinded by you I will never know." **

**Harry shot anther spell at him that forced him to tell the truth " as my mom always says when all else fails use love potions. I mean if he stayed at Hogwarts my sister would have drugged with love potions and he would have had the power to destroy the dark lord." **

**By this time everyone was listening Ron clamped his hand over his mouth he spilled the plans The girls were looking ready to murder him. Harry appeared " thanks Ron that's all I needed to know and that is my revenge." **

**The girls whipped around and were surprised to see Harry standing there and he was taller and more muscular and he didn't have his glasses. Ron was seething " you Bastard you ruined everything she was supposed to be mine why cant you admit defeat like a man." **

**Harry smiled " well Ron that's because the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin so I honed into that sense to take care of you." **

**Ron was dumbfounded " Now Ron why don't you get lost I don't think these lovely ladies want to be seen in the presence any longer." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
